


Through the Floor

by starrypawz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: A late night visit





	Through the Floor

Skyhold was quiet.

Well it was quiet as it managed to get, someone was always awake somewhere not to mention the fact the place always made noises either the wind, or timbers or… rats. However the library was quiet, largely dark but for the light of several candles, and silent apart from the sound of pages turning and the occasional scratch of quill on parchment.. Dorian stared at the notes and realised whatever he had written made about as much sense as if he’d written everything upside down and back to front and blindfolded to start with.

“Venhedis!”

The sound seemed to bounce around the room a few times for good measure and then Dorian sighed rubbing his eyes and them temples and only considering after the fact that he may have in fact got ink on his face. honestly it was late and for once he was beyond caring for his appearance at this point no one was around…

“Dorian?”

Oh of course, although saying that the owner of the voice was someone who actually he wasn’t concerned about being seen with ink on his face.

  
“Amatus!” Dorian turned to the Qunari, “I must say you look rather atmospheric in candlelight,”

Bulut chuckled,  “And so do you…”

“Flatterer,” Dorian smirked, “And so what brings you here?”

“The fact you are not in our bed for one,”

Our bed hearing that still seemed a strange to his ears it wasn’t _My Bed_ , or _Your Bed_ it was _Our Bed_. The Magister chuckled, “Oh is that so… you do realise we don’t _need_ a bed and no one is here-“

“ _Tempting_ ,” Bulut sighed, “But-“

“Oh no.. the but, and not the sort I like,”

“Dorian,”

“Oh no not the face, not _the face_ ,” Dorian sighed theatrically.

“I mean… you need to sleep…”

“I-“

“Or if you won’t,” Bulut handed forward a tin mug, that Dorian only realised that Bulut had been holding “Sorry I couldn’t find one of the nice ones, at least this one doesn’t have a hole in the bottom,”

“I am fairly certain that was Sera’s doing and she switched my mug on purpose when I wasn’t looking… I’m still drying that journal out-“

Dorian took the mug and sniffed, “Ah it’s… cocoa?”

“Yes, somehow Bull got a hold of it, I think Varric pulled some strings I’m not sure, either way…”

“Well it’s not my usual… before you say anything yes sometimes I drink things other than wine,” Dorian sniffed it, cinnamon? He wasn’t quite sure, “It’s spiced?”

“I heard Vivienne talking about spicing wine so I thought some of that might work, what I could sneak out of the kitchen stores” Bulut shrugged, “I know you’re not that big on sweet things,”

“Well _some_ I like,” Dorian winked, and he was sure if they had more light he would’ve seen Bulut blushing,   
“Well drink it before it gets too cold,”

“Yes mother,” Dorian tutted wrapping his hands around the mug for a few moments before taking a sip,   
“And-“

“Oh that is quite delicious actually,” Dorian sighed, “You know if I fall any harder for you I’d end up on this floor,” Dorian grinned over the mug, “I am referring to _you_ Amatus and not the drink…Not that I’d complain too much we could have some fun down there I have plenty of ideas-“

“It’s just cocoa Dorian…”

“I know but at the same time it’s not every day I find an incredibly handsome man who will put up with my attempts at working myself to death and bring me sweet drinks in the small hours,” Dorian yawned, “Ok whilst that was lovely I admit maybe I should finally join you in _our bed_ ,”

“And what will you think if I offer to carry you there?”

“I will fall so hard for you that I won’t end up on the floor, I will go _through it_ and most likely land on Solas,”

“I’m willing to take that risk,”


End file.
